Two Trainers, One Dream
by Warriors.Souleater.Awesome
Summary: Lyra had looked up to Red her whole life. When she became a trainer, her dream of meeting him of was starting to come true. She was compared to him in Kanto in every city, after every Gym battle. What happens when her dream comes true? One-shot, LyraxRed


Lyra's pov

"I'll personally tell the guards to allow you to pass to Mt. Silver." I thanked Professor Oak gratefully, shaking his hand and left.

I'm Lyra, of New Bark Town, newest prodigy since Red, according to everyone I've ever met who's personally known Red.

Since I began my journey, I was compared with the hero from 3 years ago. I looked up to him since I was 7. I had vowed I would meet him one day. And now his professor was giving me permission to climb the mountain Red climbed before he disappeared.

I flew back into Johto to tell my mom. She should know why I'd be gone for who knows how long. It is the most difficult mountain in all of Johto and Kanto.

I realized something. Red was probably at the peak. He probably trained for three years; my Pokémon would be no match. I needed to train, but I wasn't gonna take 3 years. I'd have to train harder and much faster.

I grabbed at my Pokeballs, letting my out my Pokémon partners, Meganium(female) at level 90, Vulpix(female) who's only level 3, Lugia, level 50, Pikachu (female), level 90, a Charmander (male) from Professor Oak before he allowed me on Mt. Silver, and a Mudkip (male) Stephen from Hoenn gave me, the Kanto and Hoenn starters both still level 5.

"Looks like only Pikachu and Meganium are ready. You two can help, one with two at a time while I focus on one, then we all switch off." Pikachu climbed onto Meganium's neck, notifying she's ready.

"Okay, let's start with Lugia. Meganium, you get Mudkip and Pikachu handles Vulpix and Charmander for now."

I flew on Lugia, who was big enough to carry me and my 5 other Pokémon, to Dragon's Den in Blackthorn.

5 Months Later

"Mom, it's time. I'm ready." "Lyra, are you sure? 3 years is a long time, especially compared to 5 months."

"Mom, I believe in my Pokémon. It's time to climb Mt. Silver." Mom sighed, giving in. "Alright honey. But make sure you have enough revives and full restores."

I nodded, running out, Vulpix on my shoulder. Meganium may have been my starter, but she's second in command. Vulpix is my partner.

"Charizard, Swampert, Pikachu, Meganium, Lugia, come on out!" I threw out the five Pokéballs, releasing the Pokémon I spent 5 months training to battle the legendary trainer, Red, if he really is on Mt. Silver.

I jumped onto the even larger Lugia, followed by Meganium and Vulpix. Swampert and Pikachu rode on Charizard, who requested to carry Pokémon and fly himself.

Since I had never been to Mt. Silver, I had to go to the closest thing. "Charizard, Lugia. Indigo Plateau."

The name was all too familiar. It was where we earned the name Champion, and the publicity that came with it.

We landed at the entrance, where apparently word got out about my journey. Paparazzi were everywhere, unloading questions.

"Are you on a quest to find Red?" "Do you believe Red is up there?" "Is there a thing between you and Red?"

I looked at Lugia, and an understanding passed between us. "LUUUU!" Lugia roared, scaring away the paparazzi.

"Well, thank you. Now I know how to get them off my back." I turned to see Lance, the former champion of Johto.

"Great to see you, Lance. How's Dragonite?" "He's great. I see your Pokémon are doing fine as well. And it seems this is your first appearance in public for 5 months."

"I've been training. For Mt Silver." "You mean for Red?" I blushed. "Gotta go." I turned left, where a guard moved aside, recognizing me.

My Pokémon, hold Vulpix, beamed into their Pokeballs. I sprayed some repel on me, not wanting any delays.

I went through a bunch of tall grass, every so often losing Vulpix in it. I came across a Pokémon Center, and decided I could rent a room.

"One room, please." I handed Nurse Joy my trainer card, then took the room key. I found there was only one room in the center.

"Vulpix, tomorrow's a big day. You ready?" Vulpix nodded, and she cuddled up to me body, curled up under a soft blanket.

I fell asleep, imagining tomorrow's battle.

I woke up to a combination of my alarm clock, and Charizard attempting to roast me alive. I screamed and shot up, with Charizard looking proud of himself.

I pat Charizard on his head, then returned him to his Pokeball. I changed into something good for snow, since Mt. Silver's peak was covered in snow.

"Vulpix, make sure to warm me up once in a while, okay?" Vulpix nodded, climbing to my head and hiding under my hat so only her head was showing.

I giggled, running outside. Once I saw how huge Mt. Silver was in person for the first time, I felt like my breath was knocked out of me.

"Vulpix…this is gonna be harder than fighting Lance." I felt Vulpix tense under my hat, and raced up to the closest ledge.

I dug my fingers into the rock, using falling or stuck rocks as footholds. I struggled up, Vulpix attempting to help by biting my collar and pulling

Red's pov

I sighed. "Blastoise, Hydro Pump. Pikachu, avoid and use Quick Attack." There was really no use training. I've been alone here from the first moment I reached the peak.

None have even attempted to climb. Yet I still find the need to train.

"Blastoise, Head Butt. Pikachu, recoil while using Volt Tackle." I was bored. I never told anyone, mostly for the fact that I stayed out of contact, but even if I did I wouldn't say.

3 years. I've lived up here for 3 years, training. My Pokémon were in the best condition they could be in.

I heard rocks crumbling and a yelp. I walked over, careful not to slip and fall. There was a brunette girl in pigtails with a marsh-mellow hat, barely hanging on a ledge.

She was slightly shivering, but there was a head of a Vulpix peaking out of her hat, so she couldn't get too cold.

I grabbed her wrists, pulling her up easily. My Pokémon weren't the only ones getting stronger on this mountain.

Lyra's POV

I felt pressure on my wrists. I was freezing, but wouldn't show this guy weakness. Even Vulpix was too cold to warm me up.

I was lifted up by the pressure. I looked up, and no matter how many times I blinked or rubbed my eyes or pinched or even slapped myself, I knew this wasn't a dream.

Red, the very Red, who defeated Team Rocket in its prime, left a scorch mark on his foes, and climbed up a mountain to escape the paparazzi and the fame.

I had looked forward to this moment since Professor Elm let me keep Chikorita. But now, I felt scared. How could I beat him? He was a legend, I was some wanna be.

I struggled beating Team Rocket when they didn't have Giovanni until I evolved Chikorita into Bayleef, and he didn't even break a sweat when he only had his Pikachu.

He trained up here for 3 years, and I only got barely a year to train. I was no match. Finally, Red silently greeted me. He sent out Pikachu as a battle request, and Vulpix immediately jumped out.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" "…" Red's Snorlax somehow understood the silence and used Roll-Out, though Flamethrower still had a huge impact.

Red and I were both on our last Pokémon, and we were both surprised. I swear, he almost gave an order out loud to Lapras.

Snorlax did roll-out once more. "Charizard, avoid and use Dragon rage!" Snorlax looked worried, and a second later, the expression faded, because it fainted. I had won.

Red stood, his face emotionless, though his eyes hid surprise, and some disappointment. No wonder, he had trained up here for 3 years and was just beaten, even if barely, by some girl who started her journey a year ago.

Red's POV

I'm ashamed. Just an hour earlier, I was bored and too full of myself. Now I was beaten by some girl who's probably nowhere near as experienced as I.

I let out my hand for a shake, but the girl just fell on her knees. "I'm sorry. You're so experienced, And compared to you I just started my journey. It was pure luck."

I just laughed.

Lyra's POV

Red laughed at me. This was worse than I thought. Then, I actually heard him speak. "Why are you apologizing? You beat me, fair and square. You got skill, kid. There was no luck involved."

I got up. He offered me another hand shake, but I just ran in and hugged him. "I've dreamed of this since I was a kid…you're my idol." Red smiled.

"That's great-" "My life goal was to meet you. What will I do now" I spoke into Red's shirt. We just stood there, Red holding me close to him.

I broke the silence, not wanting to go through it anymore. "I don't know what to do. It's like…Like my life is over."

Red lifted my head, staring deep in my eyes. I saw years of experience, masking pain and disappointment.

Red leaned in, and to my astonishment, we kissed.

Red stopped, and had a grin. "Any idea what to do with your life?"


End file.
